


Wee Rushums

by RhineGold



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Macro/Micro, Pre-Slash, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold
Summary: Another day, another accident on Destiny, Young mused.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush & Everett Young
Kudos: 3





	Wee Rushums

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn’t even have a proper name. It was literally the last 500 words that pushed me over the line to finish NaNoWriMo and sprung, fully formed from my head after chatting with o former friend about how awesome this would be and no what do you mean micro fetish you are silly what what who told you that hahaha :sweats nervously:
> 
> (Written in 2013)

Another day, another accident on Destiny, he mused.

Young made his way down the corridor, towards the sounds of commotion from further down the passage. He hadn’t been able to understand Eli’s garbled tone, a cross between panic and absolute wonder, so whatever it was couldn’t be too terrible. No one was dead or injured, he’d managed to learn, but something was terribly wrong with Rush. Not that that was in any way surprising, either.

But no amount of previous run-ins and familiarity with Scottish mathematicians and their penchant for grandiose trouble could have prepared him for this.

The room at the end of the corridor was cram-packed with people - TJ, grim-faced, Eli, the expression the one he’d extrapolated from the radio - wonder and stress, Greer, in the corner trying desperately to smother what looked like laughter, the science team, all running around like chickens with no heads, typing and pattering desperately on various consoles.

But no Rush.

That is, at least, until he approached the flat work surface in the corner where TJ stood, typing things into the weird Ancient tricorder-like thing they’d figured out ran medical diagnostics. He realized belatedly that Rush’s jeans lay slung over the work surface, along with his vest (more carefully folded). And his t-shirt lay crumpled over near TJ.

From the edge of the t-shirt, poking free of the collar, was a small, brown head of hair.

A very small brown head of hair.

Rush looked up at him with an expression that seemed split evenly between solid shock and violent outrage. And he appeared to be approximately the size of a child’s doll.

“Wh…” His ability to make words mysteriously abandoned him, and TJ reached out absently to smack the hand that raised of its own accord. Getting a hold of himself, he squared his shoulders and lowered his arms to his sides. “Someone mind telling me exactly what happened here?” He asked, managing to sound authoritative and not-at-all perturbed beyond the usual.

“There was a weird laser thing-” Eli began. "We discovered a particle beam that transfigures the mass of-“ Volker also began. "We shrunk Rush!” Park cried.

He turned to Park, who seemed to have a better handle on what exactly had happened. “Shrunk how? And shrunk with what?”

She, too, seemed to need a moment to collect herself, turning away from TJ and her charge back to the equipment ringing the walls. “We found a particle beam…” (“I said that,” Volker muttered) “It appears designed to transmute matter into a smaller form…” (“I said that, too,”) She shot the astrophysicist a look, shutting him up, “We think it’s designed to make foodstuffs and things smaller for easier storage and transport. We thought it would be centered on the table when we hit the switch, but the beam actually shines out onto the wall and floor across from it, I guess for really big piles of stuff.”

“Let me guess, Rush was standing across from it.”

“You got it.”

He turned to TJ, pointedly ignoring the attempts Volker made to catch his attention.

“So how is he?”

She sighed and punched a few more buttons on her hand-held device, before pausing to run a hand over her head, scratching at her hair lightly. “Vitals-wise, he’s fine. Absolutely stable, as far as I can tell, except everything about him is now about three feet smaller and compacted. His organs all seem to be proportional, same with skeletal. It didn’t shrink his clothes, so it must only affect organic matter. He’s just… very small right now.”

He finally turned his attentions to the small figure huddled on the table, once more biting down on the urge to pick him up and study him. “…Can he talk?”

“Of course I can,” Rush muttered, but it sounded very quiet and a bit higher-pitched than his normal speaking voice.

Young caught hold of a nearby chair and rolled it over, settling himself down into it. At this angle, they were nearly evenly placed, though Young still loomed over him a bit in height and quite a bit in overall mass. “Okay, so how are you feeling?”

“Pissed off,” Came the curt reply.

“Okay, thank you, Dr. Rush, that’s very helpful.” He sighed and sat back in the chair, smoothing his palms over his trousers. “TJ, should we take him to the infirmary? Run some more tests?”

“Ideally? I’d like to examine every inch of him, just for the scientific interest. Humanely? I think he needs some clothes and some privacy.”

“Well, we’re all humans here, so let’s go with that, for now, unless you think there’s any pressing need to examine him right away.”

She considered, consulted her device again, and shook her head. “I think he’s stable for the time being.”

“Great.” Standing back up, he turned to Park, clearly the most competent of the group. “Can you please go get Chloe? I think she’s our best candidate for helping with this. Also see if you can find James and have her come find me. Camille, too, if you see her.”

Addressing the team at large, he said, “I need all of you working on some kind of… solution for this. If there’s stuff in here to shrink matter, there has to be a way to unshrink it.”

“That’s what we’ve been trying to say,” Eli interjected, and he wondered what it had cost the kid to keep quite this long.

“We found the …unshrink… ray,” Brody offered.

“It’s broken,” Volker finished.

He paused, pinching the skin where his nose met his forehead between two fingers. “…Of course it is.”

“We think we can fix it,” Park added belatedly, “But it’s going to take some time. We need to synthesize some parts we don’t have any of right now.”

“Great,” He said, trying to shoot for hopeful in his tone, knowing it fell somewhere between sarcastic and embittered instead. “Let’s do that, then. Let’s synthesize some parts.”

“We need silver,” Brody said morosely. “And we don’t have any of that on hand.”

The fingers came back to pinch at the pressure point. “So we tell the computer. Have it scan the route and look for a planet that might have some.”

“We’ve done that,” Eli said, sounding annoyed at the implication that they hadn’t already thought of that. “The problem being that the nearest planet with any potential silver sources is… a ways away.”

“How a ways?” He asked, glancing over where Rush had hunkered down lower into his over-sized shirt, looking for all the world like he was trying to pretend none of them existed.

“A month on the inside,” Brody said quietly. “Assuming we travel at FTL the entire time.”

Young felt that like a sucker punch to the gut. “Ouch,” He murmured. A month on the inside. Assuming there were no stops for supplies, refueling, repairs… He wondered how well Destiny could fair for a month without Rush running to and fro down her halls at the drop of a hat. He wondered how Rush would fair in that amount of time, like this.

“See if we can find another way to repair the machinery. In the meantime, let’s just do what we can to keep the ship together well enough. We’ll head towards the planet, but we can’t sacrifice the entire ship and crew’s integrity and needs just for one… person.”

They all nodded and he could tell they felt guilty, both for having allowed this to happen, and for being unable to correct it immediately.

He nodded again, turning to where Park stood near TJ. “Get Chloe, please. And the rest of it. Let her decide with him how they want to do this. I’ll be in my quarters if anyone needs me. I don’t even know how to add this to the log just yet. Keep me posted,” He said to TJ alone this time.

As he turned to go, he thought the better of it and turned to the table where Rush still huddled. “…Rush,” He called, getting his attention. The small, pointed face looked positively elfin at this scale, and his dark eyes looked larger than ever. “If you need anything, let me know. You’ll have full run of the supply closet until we can get you sorted out.” He nodded at Greer, standing forgotten in the corner, still struggling to cover his obvious amusement.

The tiny, murmured ‘thank you’ from the depths of the over-sized shirt tugged at his chest unexpectedly, and he turned away abruptly with a nod.

Another day, another crisis, he thought to himself. Thoughts on how to compose his report to Homeworld Command dominated as he slowly made his way down the long corridors back to the regular parts of the ship. He most certainly was not thinking of those large, dark eyes. He most certainly was not wondering how Rush’s full body looked at this scale, and he most certainly was not thinking to himself that his lead scientist had become unexpectedly adorable like this. Not a single thought like that crossed his overworked and overtired mind. Not at all.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard a rumor that Tumblr is starting to delete blogs with pornographic fiction so I'm migrating my fiction blog's works here.


End file.
